


It's the Butterflies

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Archie is working hard. Mike is watching and waiting.





	It's the Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> OH HAI, WEIRD NEW PAIRING! For everybody who isn't Megan or Sella, Mike Krompass is a guitarist/songwriter/producer currently traveling with Archie on his promo tour. He's been in Archie's band since his first tour, and is a pretty amazing guitarist. He also wrote/produced on A Little Too Not Over You, Works for Me, and ZERO GRAVITY. Oh, and apparently Elevator, YAY.

Mike watches David as his hands fly over card after card. His lips are pursed, and his brow is furrowed in concentration. He knows David has to get through the whole stack before they leave for sound check, but his hands itch to reach out and touch. David’s tongue darts out to moisten his lips, and Mike’s throat goes dry. He coughs, and David looks up, his hands stilling for a moment. Mike shakes his head and waves him off. He goes back to signing.

Mike pulls out his ipod and puts it on shuffle. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. “Your Eyes Don’t Lie” is the first song that plays. He sighs. Of course. He cracks his eyes back open and watches David as he works.

A half hour later, a label rep pokes her head in to tell them it’s time to go. She’s already off down the hall, her heels clacking on the floor, as David signs the last couple cards and gathers up his backpack.

Mike reaches out and grabs David’s wrist on impulse. David looks at his questioningly. Mike draws him forward and slides his other hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of David’s neck. David’s eyes go dark as Mike leans in to taste. David hums against his lips and melts into him. Mike wants to stay just like this for hours, days, but he knows any second the rep is going to clack her way back down the hall to find out what’s keeping them. He reluctantly breaks the kiss and steps back, secretly reveling in the way David sways forward after him like he didn’t want it to end. Mike swipes his thumb across the inside of David’s wrist and feels him shiver slightly before letting go.

“Time to go, rock star,” Mike says, and his voice is slightly rough.

David makes a face at him and picks up his backpack again. Mike follows him down the hall and thinks about all the other places he’d follow him.


End file.
